


Carrot Cake

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fucking, Hybrids, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Interrupted Oral Sex, M/M, Rimming, Self Lubrication, Smut, Spanking, fire oooo, just....in general??, more shameless smut fics because i can, really its just so shameless, still no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: The misadventures of bunny Taekwoon and his tired master





	1. The One With The Crow

Taekwoon likes to consider himself a good bunny. He always tries his best for his master, and does what he can to help around the house. He's not too loud either, barely speaking because he prefers to use actions. So he doesn't see himself to be a burden, and with how much he helps around the house he can't be getting into _that_ much trouble when Hongbin comes home. Probably.

 

The bunny looks around their small apartment, currently a mess with dirt on the floor, clothes strewn every where, food thrown haphazardly against the wall and their long lamp lying cracked across the wooden panels. His stoic face doesn't show much emotion, but there is a little bit of nervousness that has his heart thrumming. But being how he is, Taekwoon just blinks at the mess, once, twice, pretty slanted eyes taking it all in before turning around and deciding he doesn't care anymore. It wasn't his fault after all. The leftover cake in the fridge however, he cares for very much.

 

On his way into the kitchen, he's met with the cause of all the disaster once again, and his eyes narrow at his friend turned enemy. The black crow that had flown in through the window earlier due to Taekwoons invitation. He had just wanted to play with it but it turns out that-just as Hongbin had warned him earlier- crows did not play nice. It had squawked and screamed flying everywhere through their home and occasionally chasing a terrified Taekwoon. But finally it had quieted down and seemed to make its home in the toasty warmth of their microwave. Taekwoon releases a shudder at the creature, all thoughts of cake forgotten because he knew he had to get rid of it before his master returned. His slender fingers reach out, towards a duster that had been placed on the counter earlier. Shakily he grabs it, bringing it against his chest. He blinks determinedly, forcing himself to relax and face the monster head on. He thinks of Sanghyuk who is younger than him and seemingly fearless. The catboy doesn't even run from the vacuum and he was just a kitten. Taekwoon could be like that too!

 

Slowly and cautiously he makes his way to the crow, long fluffy ears flopping at the side of his head. Heart beating a mile a minute Taekwoon finally reaches the microwave. He bites his lip, readies the duster and swings at it as hard as he can.

 

He misses, only really hitting the microwave which releases a horrific cracking noise and Taekwoon knows he's broken that too. The crow screeches, sounding like death itself and launches at him. Taekwoon freezes in fear, heart beating wildly against his chest. He hardly brings himself to move until talons are latched into his hair, which has him whining because _not again._

 

Theres no easy way to get a crow out of your head and the bunny finds himself running around flustered and worried, eyes tearing up slightly. He isn't like little hyukkie who is fearless of everything and he isn't Jaehwan who finds everything to be funny. Not at all actually. In this situation Taekwoon could be further from laughing. He whines. Pathetically whacking at the bird on his head that just won't _get off_ before running towards the window (or 'Portal of death', as he will now refer to it) sticking his head out of it, and shaking his skull as wildly as possible. His ears flop from side to side constantly hitting his red cheeks, and the bird is screeching. But its relentless and it won't let go. After a good few minutes of shaking he gives up. Pouting he comes back in, head safely indoors and walks to the kitchen. He opens the microwave door and the crow caws before moving back inside. Taekwoon quickly shuts the microwave door and runs to his room as he hears loud squawking. Scared that the bird might get out and seek vengeance he hides underneath the blankets for protection. Looking at the clock, Taekwoon hopes Hongbinnie will be back soon.

 

~ (\\_/) ~

 

Hongbin groans, cracking his neck from side to side. It was another long day at work, which left him tense and stressed. He was glad it was finally over though. Now he could go home to see his Taekwoonie, bear hug him and drag him to bed for cuddles. He thinks happily of whatever soft sweater Taekwoon has on today, coupled with his soft ears and how nice it feels against his skin. Taekwoon had never been much of a hugger when they first met, but Hongbin couldn't help that every thing about the bunny was so sweet and cuddly it was hard not to tackle him in an embrace. Soon he learned to adapt and now Taekwoon usually initiated cuddles. The best part, Hongbin thinks, is when he gets home from a long day at work and Taekwoon greets him shyly, playing with his fingers before opening his arms for him. A small sweet 'Welcome home' whispered into his ear.

Which is just what he expects when he opens the front door, eyes closed but arms opened wide.

 

A cool breeze hits him instead, making Hongbin frown. He opens his eyes and gasps looking through his trashed up apartment. Theres dirt all over the floor as well as their show pieces, furniture has been upturned and the one of their chairs is broken, and is that pasta on the ceiling?!

 

If theres one thing Hongbin cannot stand, it's mess. The sight makes his eyebrow twitch and he opens his mouth before a loud squawk beats him to it. The young man freezes, eyes wide and incredulous before another squawk rings through the air. Mouth going dry he turns his body to the kitchen where he sees the microwave...rumbling?

 

“Oh my god this better not be what I think it is.”

 

He stalks over to the microwave, a duster that had been left on the counter for some reason, in his hand. He peers at the shaking microwave hearing another ear piercing shriek. He considers leaving at that moment but wonders if they will ever be able to use the microwave again. Sighing he plucks up some courage and forces the door open.

 

A crow darts out, hitting him square in the face, and Hongbin splutters with a mouth full of wings. Arms swinging wildly he manages to pull the creature off of him and watches as it flies out the window (was that the reason why there was such a draft in here?) and into freedom. He feels anger boiling in him, and can't stop himself from yelling.

 

“JUNG TAEKWOON”

 

~ (\\_/) ~

 

Taekwoons eyes flutter open and he blinks sleepily. A yawn leaves his lips as he stretches on the bed. He must have fallen asleep in his blanket fort. He thinks he heard someone call his name and thats what woke him up but he can't be sure. He stretches again, stopping midway when the door is barged up, revealing an angry, panting Hongbin with scratches on his face and feathers all over his hair.

 

“Taekwoon....” He seethes. Said bunny quivers, ears going down and he shrinks back. Maybe his master would be mad after all.

 

~ (\\_/) ~

 

“Th-three!” Taekwoon chokes out, soft voice strained from having talked so much. A high pitched whine leaves swollen lips as the hand connects with the flesh of his ass once again, bouncing back with a loud smacking noises. Taekwoon sniffles, feeling tears well in his eyes. He whines when the hand comes back down even harder than before.

 

“Don't stop counting.” Hongbin growls, and the bunny nods weak voice letting out a soft “F-f-four...” He's tossed over his masters lap, pajamas discarded somewhere and sweater pushed up to his armpits. He's _supposed_ to be getting punished for the crow incident. Taekwoon won't say it out loud but he kind of likes it, the way his masters hand feels when it connects with his skin, the pleasurable sting that jolts his senses. He's so sensitive in that area and that just makes every slap so much better.

 

The hand comes down again making him moan high and long, fingers curled around the bed sheets. His bare cock is hard, constantly rubbing against hongbins slacks and he whines at the friction because it isn't enough to get him off.

 

“F-five!” Oh god he really loves it, there must be something wrong with him. His eagerness does not go unnoticed by Hongbin.

 

“Do you like this?” He asks, his voice taunting and Taekwoon feels his cheeks burn. “Do you like being punished like this? You little slut.” Another slap comes down catching him off guard.

 

“Six!”

 

“Does it feel good, getting your ass spanked? Is that why you're so hard?” He stops for a moment just rubbing the reddened flesh, watching how Taekwoons thigh shakes, how his balls dangle between his legs.

 

“Answer me.” He hisses, spanking harder than before and Taekwoon shouts, tears dripping down his red face and making his pretty eyes sparkle.

 

“ah...! Yes...yes m-master I love it s-so m-much!” He cries. He's naturally quiet- bunnies don't talk much at all and his voice strains very easily so this is hard for him. But he knows Hongbin likes when he makes noises so he tries to be more vocal.

 

“P-please master.....”He whines, wiggling his ass a little for show. “Please p-punish me more.” He hears Hongbins chuckle, then feels the hand come down again, hard.

 

“S-s-sev...” He can't even finish his sentences he's crying so much, it's hard to even think straight every time Hongbins hand comes into contact with his ass. But his master is persistent, pulling him by his sensitive ears until his back arches backwards and they're face to face.

 

“Don't you dare stop counting. You're to one who begged for it.” He hisses, and Taekwoon can't stop the whimper that leaves him. He feels humiliated every time they do this, vulnerable and spread out, at the mercy of Hongbin and Hongbin only. It gets him so hard.

 

“Seven....” He manages to say after great difficulty. They keep going, Hongbins hand coming down faster and harder pushing Taekwoon to his limits. They were supposed to stop at 10 but Hongbin couldn't help it. He may have enjoyed this just as much as Taekwoon, maybe a little more. The way his bunny looked over his lap, cheeked pressed against the bed and teary eyes gazing up at him helplessly had his blood shooting straight to his cock. He couldn't get enough of it, or how pretty Taekwoons voice sounded every time a slap came down. How high and loud his normally soft voice was and how desperate he moaned got Hongbin so hard. They did 20 spanks before he halted, deeming that Taekwoon had enough.

 

He stops, instead running his fingers up and down the mostly bare back, relishing in how the bunny shivered at his touches. His fingers go lower and lower until they fall into the crack of his ass spreading the cheeks and brushing over the entrance. Taekwoon gasps at the touch of such a sensitive area, whimpering when Hongbin very easily plunges his finger inside.

 

“Look at you...” He chuckles darkly. “Look at how _wet_ you are. How dirty Taekwoonie.” He starts to thrust the digit, pushing it in and out. Watching as the natural lubrication spills over, falling out Taekwoons ass and down his thighs.

 

“You're _dripping._ ” Hongbin coos. He pushes in two more fingers that causes Taekwoon to moan loud. Wet squelching noises soon fill the room. “What a dirty little rabbit.”

 

“A-ah! Ha...Hongb-binnie!” He whines and he can't stop himself from pushing back against the fingers. It feels so good. Then a fourth finger is added and he shouts, drowning in pleasure.

 

Hongbin moves them further onto the bed and makes Taekwoon turn on his back so that he can face him. He looks so pretty, so cute while he's getting ruined. He stops thrusting his fingers and watches with a smirk as Taekwoon continues to thrust his hips back on them, losing himself in the feeling. The bunny plants his feet on the bed and spreads his legs, lifting his hips for leverage so that he can better fuck himself on Hongbins hand. He white ears are at the side of his head and long blonde hair is matted on his face. Hongbin reaches down, and takes one of the ears in his hand, stroking it. It makes Taekwoon cry out in pleasure. The feeling of four fingers rubbing against his walls is so good, Taekwoons sure he's going to cum.

 

“M-master....it's t-too much...I'm...” He whines and Hongbins hushes him with a quick kiss to his nose.

 

“Wait a minute.” he whispers. Quickly he retracts his fingers and gets rid of his pants. With practiced ease he takes his cock and pushes it into to Taekwoon, making the younger moan. It takes only a few moments to adjust before Taekwoon is pushing his hips against Hongbin, whining for him to move.

 

Hongbin lifts one of Taekwoons legs over his shoulder and quickly plunges into him, causing the bunny to yell. He keeps doing that, quickly and soon he hits something that makes Taekwoon scream in pleasure.

 

“Th-there m-master please! A-again ah!” He cried and Hongbin is happy to comply. Fucking into him with quick aimed thrusts its not long before Taekwoon can feel his peak.

 

“Hongbinnie....” He whines and Hongbin leans in to kiss at his neck, biting the skin there while his fingers wrap around Taekwoons cock. With quick flicks of his wrists, Taekwoon is coming crying his name as he reaches his high. As soon as he's done, Hongbin pulls out, relishing in Taekwoons tired but confused face. He was so cute.

 

“M-master, you...you haven't-”

“Come here.” He says, sitting up with his legs folded underneath him. Taekwoons eyes widened and his ears shook a bit, but he crawled to his master, moaning when their lips connected. With ease, Hongbin lifts him and places him on his lap with Taekwoons legs on either side of his thighs so that he's straddling him. They don't break their kiss but Taekwoon gasps in his mouth when he feels Hongbins cock prodding at his entrance.

 

“B-but master I just...”

 

“You didn't think you're punishment was over did you Taekwoonie?” Hongbin whispers on his lips. Taekwoon stops talking, but can't control the whimper that leaves his mouth.

 

“N-no...” Hongbin smiles and then without warning pushes Taekwoon down to swallow his girth. The bunny cries out, falling forward onto his chest and clutching his shirt. He was still so sensitive from earlier, and every move made his body feel on fire.

 

“M-master...” He whined, teary eyes looking at Hongbin directly, and Hongbin wondered if he actually could get harder than he already was.

 

“You know what to do.” He whispers hotly into Taekwoons human ears. Face flushed, Taekwoon bites his bottom lip. He keeps his hand on his masters shoulder while he slowly brings himself up before falling back down. Hongbin groans at the feeling, mouth falling open at how nicely Taekwoon sucked him in. The heat around his cock and just how tight he was even after being finger fucked felt so good.

 

“God yes, like that.” He moans out and Taekwoon feels himself harden again at his Masters moans. He starts moving faster, shy motions turn into hard bounces and soon he's going up and down so fast that Hongbin can barely see how well his hole swallows his entire cock. He can see Taekwoons thighs quivering however, how his ankles shake from trying to hold himself up.

 

“Slow down baby.” He says, this time more affectionately than his other actions. Taekwoon whines, going slower and god he was so cute. So sweet. Hongbin almost felt bad for punishing him. Almost.

 

Taekwoon buries his face into Hongbins shoulder, hands moving up to wrap around his neck. He's bouncing only lightly now, but mostly just grinding against the cock, rotating his hips and letting it push against all his walls. He's tired and panting, feeling so strained but it also feels so good. Every time he came down he would hit his prostrate exactly. The gland was probably swollen by now, sore and oversensitive but it didn't stop him from feeling good. Sometimes-a lot of times- the pleasure bordered pain but thats how he liked it. He knew he really shouldn't, that it was probably bad but he couldn't really help it. He was Hongbin's dirty little bunny.

 

“B-binnie...” He whines when it really becomes too much, and all he can do is tremble in the others lap. He's too sensitive to move and his long ears are quivering, falling over his shoulders and down his back. “H-Hongbinnie please~”

 

“So pretty.” Hongbin coos, kissing his nose. He lays him back down, and forces Taekwoon to keep his legs open himself by holding each of his thighs. Taekwoon at this point is too far gone to be embarrassed, he looks at Hongbin directly not avoiding contact. Eyes hooded and shamelessly spreading his legs whorishly -putting his cute fluttering hole on display

 

“You looks so pretty getting tainted.” He fucks into him hard, once, twice, three times and they're both coming. Thick spurts of white hit between their stomachs and under Taekwoons chin while Hongbins fills him up completely. Taekwoon's eyes are clenched shut, in the shape of cute crescents while his mouth is an 'O' shape.

 

They stay like that, still connected for a moment breathing erratically before Hongbin pulls out of him carefully. Taekwoon frowns at the oversensitive feeling. The other goes into the bathroom and returns with a wet rag, cleaning them up and pulling Taekwoons messy sweater over his head. He discards his clothes too before laying back down into the bed and snuggling with his bunny. Taekwoon immediately curls into his chest, still sniffling while Hongbin runs his fingers through his hair as comfort.

 

“Was that too much?” He asks after a little while. He gets a soft head shake for 'No' and that makes him smile.

 

“The house is a mess Taekwoonie, you know how I feel about that.” He sighs. Taekwoon snuggles closer, hugging tighter and Hongbin can feel white ear tickling his chin. “What did I tell you about the crows!” He groaned.

 

“Lonely...” Taekwoon whined quietly, surprising them both because he hardly, hardly ever speaks when they're not having sex.

 

“What did you say?” Hongbin asked wide eyed. Even more to his surprise, Taekwoon scoots closer until he's laying on top of him, chin rested on his chest and- is he pouting?

 

“Binnies always gone...” He says, looking the other way and a pink hue spread over his cheek. Hongbin blinks at him. Taekwoon refuses to say more.

 

“You were lonely? Since I'm at work all day?” He receives a shy nod as an answer and Hongbin thinks Taekwoon really will be the death of him.

 

“God that's....really adorable. Fuck Taekwoon I'm sorry you're so cute.” He announces surprising the bunny before grabbing him into the bear hug he had wanted earlier and flipping their positions. He looks at Taekwoon under him, with his hair (and ears) fanned out around him and his swollen lips, with his sparkly eyes and red blush and wonders how he could have been so lucky.

 

“Not cute...” Taekwoon manages to say before his lips are covered by the other, sharing a sweet kiss that had his heart pounding. Hongbin pulls back, wide smile and dimples returned.

 

“I'll try to take a couple of days off more often, and we can visit Jaehwan and Sanghyuk if you like. That way you won't feel lonely as much. Do you want that?” He asks, running his fingers through Taekwoons hair slowly and reaching up to pet his ears. The bunny leans in to the gentle touch almost falling asleep, he halfheartedly nods too lost in Hongbins petting. His master just smiles, leaning down to kiss his nose, before laying next to him and pulling him close.

 

“Ok we'll try to do that.” He says and Taekwoon hums happily into his chest.

 

“Just promise me one thing Taekwoon.” Hongbin looks at him seriously and the bunny is all ears.

 

“Never try to be friends with a crow again. Please.”


	2. Baking

Of Taekwoons many "amazing house partner qualities" Hongbin always likes to rave about, a particular one was baking. He had a lot of experience with making food, and one of his favorite things were pastries so he was always trying new recipes. Hongbin himself never ate that many sweets though he always did a try a piece. Then he would tell Taekwoon to finish the rest so that he could sustain his "adorabley chubby cheeks". Taekwoon thought Hongbin was embarrassing.

Hongbin comes home from work one day to the house smelling of cookies, making his mouth water and empty stomach grumble. There are some clanking sounds in the kitchen and a few moments later Taekwoon comes out. His fluffy ears flopped around him while he walked, eyes blinking cutely at Hongbin who watched with wild amusement at the bunny who had his blond bangs tied to stay out of his face. His head looked like an apple.

"Hongbinnie" He says softly, not moving to hug him because there was flour all over the frilly pink apron he wore (He didn't need something so....decorative but Hongbin just really  _really_ needed to buy it for him) and he didn't want to get Hongbins suit dirty. The brown haired man smiled, dimples popping out just from seeing Taekwoon. He moves towards him, kissing his cheek and tasting the light trail of powdered sugar.

They move further into the house and Taekwoon goes back to the kitchen, resuming his work. His fluffy tail poked out of the hole in his pants and Hongbin watched how it moved along with his cute butt in the shorts he wore.The shorts ended just above his knee cap and the rest of Taekwoons long, pretty legs were on display. Smirking he takes off his coat, and undoes the first few buttons on his work shirt before joining his bunny in the kitchen.

"Taekwoonie what are you making?" He asks, pressing unnecessarily close to the other. Taekwoon doesn't seem to take notice, humming lightly to a song while the little pony tail on his head bobbed up and down. A thin finger points to the book across the table and Hongbin sees the chocolate chip recipe. He makes a noise of understanding. "Do you want some help?"

At this Taekwoon stops his ministrations and turns the brown haired man, raising his eyebrow.

"What, I'm serious~" The bunny doesn't seem to buy it, shaking his head no and going back to work. Hongbin sighs, eyes once again landing on that cute little ass. A devious smile adorns his lips.

Taekwoon was measuring some honey when a sudden shock of intense pleasure rung through his body, making his knees buckle, and his mouth gape wide open.

"M-m-master...!" He cried softly, wide eyes turing to look at the other and Hongbin smiles innocently stroking his puffy tail. He squeezes it again. Taekwoon yelps, ass pushing backwards and hands clutching the counter for dear life.

"N-no....Ma-master don't...ah!" Hongbin doesn't listen, pulling his tail this way and that, giving it good hard squeezes that made the previously quiet bunny release sultry moans. In only a few seconds, Taekwoon was completely hard. His back arched so that his upper body pressed against the counter, clothed nipples hard and pushed against the marble surface.

This particular activity happened to be one of Hongbins favorites/

He can't quite remember when he'd first found out that the tail was sensitive, but after that it became a habit to tease his bunny by squeezing it lightly to tease the other. It was incredibely arousing in a strange way.

Taekwoon managed to lay his entire torso on the counter, ass pushed high and his knees supporting the rest of his body so that he hung from the edge  in a very odd position. The tip of his toes weren't touching the ground and he'd started grinding against the counter edge to relieve his aching arousal. His cock was flushed and curved, the tight material of his shorts left nothing to the imagination as it was pressed against his stomach after every thrust of his hips. He had his mouth open wide, eyes starting to tear from embarrassment and he felt some drool falling from the corner of his mouth. All hongbin had to do was touch his tail for him to get like this. His master watched him, pulling his shorts down just below his ass, taking in how the flesh vibrated from the motions. His other hand comes and his nails rake down one cheek, an incredibely pathetic mewl leaving Taekwoons lips. "It-it's s-so dirty...Mas...master its--ah!"

He thinks about how sensitive Taekwoon's body is, and how often he goes into heat because of his rabbit genes. He was very hard to sate at those times, not that Hongbin was complaining. Visions of Taekwoon pushing him back and sitting on his stomach grinding his limp cock back to hardness and slipping Hongbin back inside so that they could continue through the night- Hongbin already spent but just a swivel of Taekwoons hips, a flick of his wrists had him ready again, flooded his memories. He growled, unintentionally gripping tighter and causing Taekwoon to whine. He flips the bunny over so that he's on his back. Taekwoons eyes are hooded and he's panting at him, the disgustingly cute apron is slipping from his shoulders and the hair previously tied at the top of his head has come undone so that his bangs messily fall into his eyes. His cock is hard and curved, hardly covered through the shorts he's wearing and Hongbin can't suppress the smirk when he brings his hand down to massage at the bulge. Taekwoon squeals, arching up, his hands grabbing onto Hongbins shoulders.

"H-Hongbinnie~!" He whines, voice much louder than usual. Hongbin hums, unzipping the shorts to palm Taekwoon through his boxers.

"Mmm...What do you want?" He whispers, leaning down to mouth along Taekwoons neck. He sucks a hicky over his adams apple, making the bunny restless, throwing his head this way and that. "Tell me baby, what do you want from me...?"

"w-wanna....I wanna....c-cum..." He manages to say, flustered because Hongbin had pulled back to watch him do it. His master hums, moving his hand faster.

"You wanna cum?" He coos and Taekwoon nods, one of his ears folding over his face. "P-please Hongbin...a-ah!" Hongbin takes his shorts off all the way, discarding them to the side and bunches up the apron along with the shirt. He pushes it up Taekwoons chest who takes the fabric with quivering fingers, holding it above his hard nipples. Hongbin leans down and bites one, making Taekwoon yelp. Sucking on it a bit, Hongbin takes the other between his fingers and squeezes it so that Taekwoon is squirming beneath him.

"H-Ha...H-Hongbin!" The bunny whines, head falling back and hitting against the counter. Hongbin plays with the buds for a few more moments before going lower, biting at the sensitive skin on Taekwoons stomach. He goes until he reaches Taekwoons cock, teasingly licking it at. "M-master...." Taekwoon whines pushing his hips up for more but Hongbin holds them down, keeping his teasing pace. He only licks over it, before sinking lower to pull on Taekwoons balls. Then he spreads the others legs wider, making him plant his feet on the counter so that his hole is on display. Taekwoon stares at him questionably wondering what was happening.

"Master...?" He squeaks out and then gasps when Hongbin presses the flat of his tongue against his hole. Taekwoons legs immediately close, hands flying to that area where Hongbins head still was. "Hongbin!" He actually yells. His master doesn't listen, forcing his legs apart and licking back around his hole, tastes of Taekwoons natural lubrication overtake his senses. His tongue catches on the rim and Taekwoon jerks unintentionally when Hongbins fingers press against his pernium. "N-no hongbinnie.....th-thats d-d-dirty...." The apron had fallen from his fingers, skewed to the side and Taekwoon covered his face with his hands, knees turning towards each other in pleasure. Hongbin only hums against his thigh, trying to calm the other.

"Sh...let me make you feel good."

Although slightly distraught, Taekwoon decides to trust his master, leaning back and taking a deep breath. It's still so embarrassing to him, but he chokes it down. He stiffens when he feels hongbins tongue enter him, but then its moving with ease and the way it presses against his wall makes him keen. He lets out a broken cry, fingers leaving his face and going into the others hair as hongbin presses a finger in along with his tongue. Taekwoons thighs quake, eyebrows furrowed and pretty lips parted. He whines helplessly letting the surprising pleasure over take him.

"-Ah...! It-...it feels g-good!" He says that without any prompting and Hongbin smiles because that must mean Taekwoon is  _really_ liking it. Hongbin pulls his tongue out, opting to put more fingers in instead, thrusting them in and out in high speed.

"Are you gonna cum Taekwoonie? Can you do that for me, cum by just my fingers?" Hongbin moves his head back up and whispers into the others ear. Taekwoon whimpers, biting his lips to hold back a sob as the pace is faster. "Yes you will, because you're a good boy who follows orders right?" The bunny nods, and Hongbins leans further down to nose against one of his rabbit ears, softly nibbling at the end. He has one hand spreading Taekwoon whorishly, the other in his heat while he scatters kisses and bites all over Taekwoons body. Suddenly it becomes too much and Taekwoon arches, a sweet cry leaving his lips. White paints Hongbins shirt and the counter as the bunny reaches his climax, Hongbins fingers moving lazily inside him to ride it out. When its dones he pulls his hands away, bringing it to Taekwoons lips and watching with desire as the bunny cleans his own fluids from his masters hand.

"So good, you're so good Taekwoon." Hongbin whispers against his lips when they manage to get themselves together. Taekwoons fingers curl into his work shirt, bringing him closer for another heated kiss. Their tongues brush against eachother when something hard rubs against the bunny's thigh. He pulls away looking at the engorged bulge in Hongbins pants.

"Master you're still-" Hongbin shushes him "Later, you need to finish your cookies right?" and presses their lips together again. Instead of melting into it, Taekwoon pushes him back. He laughs at the almost childish pout on the others face.

"No its not fair...let me." Taekwoon insists, shaky legs getting off the counter. Hongbin tries to stop him again but the other doesn't listen. Taekwoon was a stubborn rabbit. Getting on his knees, Taekwoon gingerly unzips his masters pants and takes out the hard length. He strokes it slowly, looking up to gauge his reaction. Hongbin is watching him, breathing slowly and a groan leaves him when Taekwoon looks at him like that. His pretty eyes are rimmed red and the deep blush on his cheeks is still there. A hiss leaves him as slowly, Taekwoon takes the head into his mouth, sucking at the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Sh-shit Taekwoon!" He moans, hands immediately going into the bunnies hair. He's careful to avoid the still sensitive ears as he grabs onto the blond locks, pushing Taekwoon to take more of his girth. Said man hums around his girth, sending vibrations up his length. "mm....it's good Taekwoon."

He begins to shallowly thrust his hips, making Taekwoon swallow more of him. The bunnies head rocks back and forth on his dick obediently, letting his master control the pace.

"Fuck! Taekwoon, Taekwoon..." Hongbin curses, repeating his lovers name like a mantra. It rolls off his tongue easily and he forces himself to open his eyes to look at his beautiful baby taking him in so well. "Taekwoon, Taekwoon-Holy shit!"

But after he opens his eyes, they instead see a pot on fire and some olive oil that had fallen over onto the stove. Hongbin freezes for a moment, the smell of burning over taking his senses before he realizes how bad of a situation this is.

"Taekwoon! Wait wait wait list-ah!" The bunny was still swallowing around him, and it caught him off guard because had his Taekwoon always known how to  _deep throat_ \- Hongbin shook the thought away, trying to pull the other off of him. Taekwoon protested because he thought his master just wanted to cum later, he wasn't able to see the slowly building fire.

"Oh my god Taekwoon-ah! Wait don't...f-fuck....don't do that with your-ah shit- TAEKWOON." He finally manages to get the glaring bunny off of his dick, forcing him to look to the side and Taekwoons face dropped immediately. Hongbin barely has time to zip himself up and grab the other, getting out of the kitchen area.

"W-we...we need the extinguisher!" Taekwoon says, slightly panicked as he looks about for where ever emergency supplies are kept. Hongbin eyes the fire, a very unnatural squeal coming from his lips at how big it was getting. He pulls the other out of their home, 911 right on dial.

~(\\_/)~

"So......you're saying you were in the kitchen but didn't see the fire happen until it was too big?" Hongbin nods, watching as the officer scribbles something on to his clip board. "And exactly what were you doing that you couldn't see the oil _your_ elbow dropped onto the stove erupt into flames?" Theres a moment of silence as Hongbin opens and closes his mouth not sure how to answer. He internally sends Taekwoon a glare who he knows is watching from a little behind them.

"Ah....haha that is....it just....it just escaped me you know? I wasn't really looking that direction and then boom! Fire!" The officer stares unimpressed at the explanation and Hongbin smiles at him nervously. They leave the conversation at that and the man exhales in relief.

Taekwoon sat against one of the brick walls, shivering slightly because he'd only had time to grab a long shirt before they could get out of the house. It went almost to his mid thigh which was at least something because other wise he was completely bare and the thought made his cheeks color. There was a group of men, a little farther off, watching him and the bunnies ears fell flat on his head as he tucked long legs beneath himself as best as he could. The shirt stretched quite a bit so he was able to get a decent covering but it was still cold and he knew that they were still looking at him. He trembled lightly.

He felt guilty and extremely embarrassed about what happened. Their house caught on  _fire_ because he...he....

The bunny hides his head behind his knees, shaking it a little out of shame. This was mortifying.

A shadow casts above him and he looks up to see that Hongbin had returned from talking to the officer. He was currently glaring at the group that had been watching Taekwoon. He starts taking off his work coat, eyes never leaving the men and dropped it lightly onto Taekwoon who scrambled to cover himself with something. Hongbin groans, plopping down next to him on the wall, his arms resting on his knee caps and head leaned back. He looked tired and Taekwoon felt his stomach drop because he knew the other already had a lot to deal with at work. He wasn't supposed to give him trouble at home. Suddenly hongbin sits up, head falling into his hands.

"Gah! How freaking embarrassing was that!" He whines, falling back again. Taekwoon watches him surprised as the man keeps hitting his head against the wall.

"Seriously this has to be on top of the list of 'Awkward things that Happen to Lee Hongbin' and you  _know_ how long that list is." Hongbin keeps whining, stopping for a few moments only to remember the memory and start hating his mortal body  _yet again._

"Taekwoon whyyyy."

The bunny bites his lips, feeling the guilt overflow him. He reaches his finger out, pulling at Hongbins sleeve who finally looks at him.

"Binnie....s-sorry..." He stutters, bottom lip quivering. Hongbin takes a moment to stop his self loathing to sigh, opening his arms and pulling Taekwoon into a warm hug. The bunny's body shakes, and Hongbin readjusts the jacket so that it covers him properly, running a hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Yah.....why are you crying. You shouldn't be crying this....isn't a tragedy or something. Its just horribly embarrassing." Honestly it was. The fire didn't damage much, only the rice cooker had to be replaced. It was just the fact that Hongbin had been too caught up in a  _blow job_ to notice that their kitchen was aflame.  Who does that?!

"Taekwoon.....hey listen don't worry too much about it ok. The only thing thats gonna happen is this horrific memory coming back to me whenever I even somewhat consider myself to be a cool guy. Its nothing serious." Taekwoons shakes, gulping for breath as his tears wet Hongbins shirt. But he manages to calm down after a few moments, pulling back to rub the tears away with two shaky fists.

"R-really...?" He mumbles, cheeks still ablaze and Hongbin really can't blame him considering how shy the boy is.

"Yep. I mean can you imagine what Hakyeons gonna say when he finds out?" At that, Taekwoon smiles a bit because its true. Not that they would tell him how it happened, but the man had a very scary way of pulling information out of you.

"Ah....he's never gonna let this go." Hongbin sighed dramatically, hand rubbing up and down Taekwoons side soothingly who just laughed softly. "And worse of all is when Wonshik finds out, now thats gonna be awful." Taekwoon crinkles his nose because that would mean Jaehwan finding out too and he can't bare to think about other people knowing. He lets his head fall on Hongbins shoulder, a sense a doom awaiting him. But the guilt is gone.

They sit in silence before Hongbin yells again, the memory replaying. It was really, really embarrassing. He's not gonna get over this one anytime soon, ever. But it wasn't something to get really mad about, and in the end they were in this together-headed with their tails between their legs to Hakyeons house because theirs smelled like ash.

This was definitely number 1 on his most awkward moments list, but that would never stop Taekwoon from being number 1 on his most important people list.

 

a/n hi i don't know what the hell just happened this was a mess sorry. But also i think leobin seems like a couple who wouldn;t notice that the house was on fire since they were too busy engaging in.....activities.

anyway how was it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yea thats all I have for this particular au. maybe I'll revisit it some other time aha

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinda old series of oneshots. I'm not sure if I'll update it but each chapter is a story of its own so ya
> 
> Twitter: Notvixx  
> Tumblr: Leohyukprincess


End file.
